smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
The Factory of a Better Tomorrow
The Factory of a Better Tomorrow is the third area in Craftworld the heroes visit, it is the home of Clive Handforth, the place itself debuted in LBP2 A Better Tomorrow As the heroes and Alliance (Strangely only Larry Da Vinci) travel to the factory, they see that Smithy has taken over, they also notice Dark Matter and his crew on the move, Dark Matter and Smithy do not notice each other or the heroes, just as the heroes try to sneak into the factory, Mack notices them and alerts Smithy, who sends Mack, Bowyer and Boomer to attack, after Mack and Bowyer are knocked away, Boomer gains the upper hand by knocking out everybody using Pursuit, all except for Meta Knight, who Boomer notices wielding the Galaxia, Boomer then challenges him to a duel, before the figt, the episode ends Chaos in ﻿the Factory As Boomer and Meta Knight start deuling, Smithy notices Dark Matter on the move, so he sends the rest of the Smithy Gang to attack, Dark Meta Knight evades the attack and brings himself into Meta Knight's duel, where Boomer knocks out Meta Knight, leaving Dark Meta Knight and Boomer to duel, as the others are fighting in the distance. Dark Matter sees Smithy and attacks, almost being cut in half by Mack, but Mack is knocked back, Dark Matter and Smithy start fighting, but both of them are stopped by the Negativitron, Mario and Co (Excluding Meta Knight) regain concious, Larry tells them all to hold onto something, Dedede grabs hold of Meta Knight and grabs onto a statue of Clive, Smithy uses his hammer to stay on the platform, Dark Matter clings onto him, Dark Meta Knight and Boomer still fight whilst being sucked up, and the others just get sucked up, excluding Mack, who was stuck in the floor, and Dark Nebula, who clung onto him, the four survivors notice Mario and Co, after this, the episode ends Saving Clive Handforth﻿ The final episode of the Factory of a Better Tomorrow Arc, after Dark Matter, Smithy, Dark Nebula and Mack see Mario ad Co, they all try to attack, Meta Knight regains concious and almost kills Mack, but when he tries to attack, the Negativitron is drawn back as he heard the survivors of the attack, he goes back nd manages to snag Mack and Dark Nebula, he sees Smithy and Dark Matter cowering into a corner, so he sucks them up too, he then sets a bunch of Meanies to patrol the area, Mario and Co try to get into the part where Clive is caged up, after a few chases by Meanies and the Negativitron almost capturing Larry, Spyro, Cream and Sackboy, they make it to the cage Clive is in and free him, he thanks them, then they all try to flee from a possessed Copernicus, the 'worst guard turkey' Clive had, they manage to get away and start to travel to Avalonia, where Avalon is, the episode ends after this Trivia *The attack Boomer used on the heroes was Pursuit, a dark-type Pokemon attack *﻿On a related note, a text box appears at the bottom saying 'Boomer used Pursuit', making two references to Pokemon games *When Larry tells everybody to hold onto something, Luigi holds onto Porky's Machine from Mother 3, ironically, Kirby grabs hold onto Porky's NK Cyborg *Copernicus was the original boss of the Factory of a Better Tomorrow *Saving Clive Handforth is a pun of the movie, Saving Private Ryan *Saving Clive Handforth marks the debut of the Meanies *When Dark Matter/Dark Nebula cling onto Mack/Smithy, it is strange as Dark Nebula and Dark Matter have no hands *The cage Clive is in is called a Clive's Happy Hamper, also making areferance to the actual levels in the Factory of a Better Tomorrow *Static makes a cameo in Saving Clive Handforth, he is seen standing on a rock Category:Craftworld Areas Category:Scrapped